1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display device having a sealing member to prevent an electrical opening or short of electrode terminals thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display device may include a plasma display panel (PDP), a chassis base that supports the PDP, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies (PBAs). The PDP may display images by generating red (R), green (G), and/or blue (B) light via a gas discharge phenomenon, i.e., triggering vacuum ultra-violet (VUV) light in plasma discharge gas, thereby exciting a photoluminescent material to emit visible light. The gas discharge phenomenon may be triggered by application of voltage to the discharge gas via electrodes controlled by the PBAs.
Each of the PBAs of the conventional plasma display device may control a corresponding set of electrodes, i.e., sustain electrodes, scan electrodes, and/or address electrodes, and may be connected thereto through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a connector, e.g., an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). For example, an address buffer board may control a plurality of address electrodes positioned on a rear substrate of the PDP, and may be connected to terminals of the address electrodes via the FPC. The electrodes of the PDP may be fabricated of a photosensitive silver through, e.g., printing, drying, light exposure, development, and/or baking.
However, in addition to exhibiting high electrical conductivity, silver may exhibit self-diffusion and migration characteristics. In other words, silver may interact with, e.g., moisture in the air, and become ionized, thereby causing openings and/or electrical shorts of the electrode terminals. Open and/or shorted electrode terminals may cause line defects in the PDP. For example, when terminals of the address electrodes are exposed to external atmospheric conditions, i.e., moisture, oxygen, organic/inorganic impurities, and so forth, the PDP may have defects in vertical lines thereof, i.e., a vertical line defect. Such lines defects may cause PDP discharge defects, brightness deterioration, inferior driving properties, and an overall reduced lifespan of the PDP.
Attempts have been made to seal a connection area between the electrode terminals and the FPC in order to minimize exposure of the electrode terminals to external atmospheric conditions. However the conventional sealing material may exhibit low adherence characteristics and a high water-vapor transmission rate, thereby causing corrosion and/or oxidation resulting in electrical openings or shorts. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved sealing material to minimize contact between the electrode terminals and the external atmosphere.